Punition made in Gintoki
by Asano Tooru-kun
Summary: Hijikata va comprendre à ses dépends(?) qu'il est dangereux de contrarier Gintoki... Délicieusement dangereux... (le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli!)


Bonsoir tout le monde ^^ Comme promis sur mon profil, voilà une petite fanfic spéciale Saint-Valentin sur le couple Gintoki/Hijikata.

P.S: je suis plus ou moins nouvelle ici, mais je vous préviens que je vais uniquement publier du M =)

enjoy!

**Punition made in Gintoki**

_**By Asano-kun**_

« -Arrête…

-Hmm… pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

-J'ai dit arrête ! Pas en pleine rue. »

Hijikata le repoussa brutalement et sortit de la ruelle. Il entendit derrière lui Gintoki grogner de mécontentement, mais l'ignora. Ils étaient ensemble, certes, mais cela n'autorisait en aucun cas l'imbécile aux yeux de poisson mort de le peloter dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, en pleine journée. Il avait toujours su que ses gouts étaient particuliers, provocants, et il s'en accommodait, généralement. Mais il y avait une limite, et demander à un policer en service qui plus est de faire preuve d'exhibitionnisme dépassait largement cette limite. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il l'attrapa et lu le sms.

« Hijikata-kun ~Amusons-nous 3 ) »

Il rangea son téléphone avec rage. Il continua à marcher et sentit que Gintoki le suivait, de suffisamment loin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ils finirent par se retrouver dans une rue déserte, près d'une rivière. Hijikata passa sous un pont, et il entendit Gintoki courir à lui. Ce dernier l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre l'un des piliers du pont. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, et sentit sans surprise son amant y répondre. Il laissa glisser sa main déboutonner sa veste et la poser sous sa chemise. Il le caressa langoureusement, s'amusant de sentir sa peau frémir sous ses doigts experts et avides. Il libéra ses lèvres et lui fit un sourire lubrique.

« -Toushirou-kun, susurra-t-il.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas faire ça ! » répondit Toushirou en le repoussant une fois de plus. « Je ne suis pas là pour assouvir tous tes fantasmes de pervers. »

Vexé, Gintoki le regarda longuement en silence. Il laissa Hijikata craindre ses futurs actes, s'amusant sournoisement de le laisser dans l'ignorance. Il se retourna finalement et, hors de vue, laissa un sourire sadique s'étaler sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas « assouvir tous ses désirs de pervers » ? Vraiment ? On verrait. Avec ce qu'il avait prévu pour lui, il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait tellement hâte… ! Nul doute qu'il allait bien s'amuser. Hijikata quant-à lui craignait le pire. Il savait qu'il l'avait mis en colère, et il savait de quoi il était capable lorsqu'il était en colère. Il le regarda s'éloigner avec méfiance, puis reprit son travail.

Il se passa quelques jours sans qu'ils ne se voient, et lorsqu'il le revit, Gintoki ne tenta rien, et ils finirent par se quitter sans avoir rien fait, à la plus grande surprise d'Hijikata. Il en fut ainsi durant plusieurs semaines, et Hijikata s'inquiéta de savoir si Gintoki les considérait toujours comme « en couple ». Il ne voulait pas le quitter, malgré tout ce qu'il disait toujours sur lui. En plus de cela, cela faisait plusieurs semaines, voire mois, que personne ne l'avait touché. Avec Gintoki et son appétit insatiable, ils étaient habitués à le faire presque toutes les nuits -si ci n'était le jour- alors un tel changement était dur à supporter.

Il soupira en entrant dans le métro bondé de monde. Il devait jouer les contrôleurs aujourd'hui. Il sursauta en sentait soudainement quelqu'un poser une main sur ses reins.

« -Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Ca faisait longtemps, Hijikata-kun. »

Il frissonna en entendant la grave voix chantante et affreusement sensuelle glisser jusqu'à son cerveau. Gintoki laissa tomber ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de son petit-ami, le faisant sursauter.

« -Oy, à quoi tu joues ? chuchota-t-il avec véhémence.

-Du calme, on est tellement collé les uns aux autres que personne ne va remarquer quoi que ce soit.

-Je m'en fiche, arrête ! »

Gintoki ignora purement et simplement ses protestations et se colla encore un peu plus à lui, puis glissa son genou contre ses cuisses. Il le sentit se crisper, et s'amusa à soupirer de désir près de son oreille rougie, de telle sorte que lui seul puisse l'entendre. Il glissa lentement ses mains chaudes dans le pantalon bientôt trop serré du brun. Il caressa son membre à travers son caleçon et entendit avec satisfaction Hijikata pousser un léger gémissement érotique, qu'il peina à réprimer.

« -On dirait que tu n'as rien fait depuis pas mal de temps. Ca veut dire que tu m'es resté fidèle ? C'est trop gentil. Brave garçon.

-Enfoiré, t'avais tout prévu… !

-C'est à cause de ton comportement, cette fois là. » dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur lui.

Hijikata inspira brutalement de surprise et de plaisir. Il le regretta aussitôt. Gintoki le regarda avec surprise, puis étouffa un léger rire satisfait. Il ne savait pas qu'Hijikata avait ce genre de gout, mais se réjouissait déjà de ce qu'il pourrait faire de son adorable petit policier. Son imagination au travail, il rougit et sentit le feu monter au creux de ses reins.

Le train fit alors un léger virage et Hijikata se retrouva un peu plus écrasé contre Gintoki. Il sentit sa verge déjà tendue contre ses fesses, ce qui l'excita un peu plus. Sa respiration se fit haletante et ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. Il observa rapidement les gens qui les entouraient et fut rassuré de constater que personne ne les regardait.

« -On dirait que se faire toucher en public te plait, petit pervers.

-Tais-toi, c'est juste que… ça fait longtemps… ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? demanda-t-il avec hargne.

-Avoue que c'est excitant. »

Le brun ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui répondre que oui, il aimait se faire tripoter dans les lieux publics. Il n'était pas ce genre de pervers, tout ça était de sa faute. C'était à cause de lui et de ses pratiques bizarres qu'il était devenu comme ça, et le pire… c'est qu'il aimait ça… !

« -Attention, ne fais pas de bruit, on pourrait t'entendre… » lui chuchota-t-il malicieusement.

Sur ces mots, il caressa sensuellement son entre-jambe et Hijikata ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il ne devait pas faire de bruit, il ne devait pas faire de bruit, toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur cette seule et unique, mais au combien importante tâche. Malgré lui, il perdait pied peu à peu, succombant aux outrageux attouchements de son amant. Il se surprit même à donner un petit coup de hanche pour accompagner ses gestes. Soudain, il prit un air paniqué et lui chuchota avec précipitation :

« -Arrête, je-je vais… ! »

Il entendit Gintoki émettre un léger rire sadique, et continuer ses mouvements, peut-être même plus vite et plus fort. Comprenant qu'il n'arrêterait pas, il fit de son mieux pour se retenir, le corps crispé et la respiration lourde. Mais il ne pouvait tenir indéfiniment, et avant le prochain arrêt, la mâchoire crispée et la tête rentrée dans les épaules, il finit par jouir, tout habillé. Il avait honte, il avait tellement honte… Tremblant encore d'excitation, il sentit les mains de Gintoki se retirer. Il se mordit la lèvre. C'était affreux, il ne savait plus où se mettre, mais c'était en même temps tellement excitant… !

« -C'est loin d'être fini… »

Ces quelques mots à son oreille firent frissonner le brun. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou avoir peur. Il rougit un peu plus et baissa la tête pour que personne ne le voie. Le train s'arrêta alors à la station, et Gintoki profita du fait que le wagon se vidait pour entrainer Hijikata vers l'arrière et le plaquer contre le mur, face à lui, avant que d'autres gens ne rentrent, les serrant encore plus.

Pressés l'un contre l'autre, Gintoki regardait le policier avec un air taquin pendant que ce dernier cherchait vainement à éviter son regard et se collait le plus possible contre la porte dans son dos. Mais rien à faire, la chaleur étouffante de tous ces corps enchevêtrés, couplé au regard brulant qu'Hijikata sentait posé sur lui avec insistance et le fait de sentir sur lui ses vêtements désormais souillés le firent rougir. De plus, Gintoki s'était arrangé pour le placer au coin du wagon, il pouvait donc s'arranger pour le toucher sans que personne d'autre que le mur sur le côté et celui dans le dos d'Hijikata ne les dérange.

Pressés de toute part par les autres passagers, le Yorozuya fit remonter son bras tant bien que mal, frôlant la cuisse, pus les hanches, et les abdominaux du brun, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il passa sa main sous sa chemise et vint titiller ses tétons déjà durcis. Il les pinça gentiment et put admirer avec délice le visage au moins aussi luxurieux que gêné de son petit-ami. Il avait beau le nier, cette situation lui plaisait, c'était évident. Il remonta sa main libre et attrapa son menton, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

Il respirait par la bouche, fortement, et son visage rougi ne le rendait que plus désirable. Son regard était un véritable appel à la débauche. Il paraissait si faible en cet instant que Gintoki pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, il s'abandonnerait à ses mains expertes.

Le regard habituellement morne de Gintoki brillait en ce moment de désir. Hijikata aimait le voir ainsi, passionné, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller. Il ferma donc les yeux pour éviter d'être envouté par ceux sanguins de son amant. Gintoki profita d'une secousse du train pour « accidentellement » poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Hijikata. Sa langue força la barrière de ses lèvres et vint titiller sa jumelle avec avidité. Il la mordilla, la soumis entièrement, et dirigea le baiser comme bon lui semblait. Hijikata laissa s'échapper un gémissement de ses lèvres, étouffé par celles de Gintoki qui continuait de le caresser avidement. Il sentait et se délectait de cette peau sous ses doigts qui frissonnait de bien être.

« -Je suis en plein travail… lui fit remarquer le brun d'une voix rauque.

-Oh mais moi aussi. » répondit-il en frottant son genou contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Hijikata réussit à retenir un soupire. Il devait se retenir. Tout ceci était aussi bon que frustrant. Gintoki continua son petit manège durant quelques arrêts, au fur et à mesure que les gens disparaissaient. Au terminus, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux.

Gintoki attrapa la main D'Hijikata et, avec un sourire non-dissimulé, se mit à marcher à reculons, pour pouvoir lui faire face. Il s'arrêta, non loin d'une barre en métal servant à se tenir, et l'attira à lui. Enfin seuls, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement. Hijikata hésita un instant mais ne put résister et lui retourna son baiser. Il sentit ses mains quitter son cou pour parcourir son dos, puis ses hanches, tandis que sa langue dirigeait l'échange.

En quête d'oxygène, il rompit le baiser, essoufflé et plus excité encore qu'auparavant. Gintoki reprit possession de ses poignets et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, se retrouva menotté à la barre en métal, une main de chaque côté.

« -Oy, à quoi tu joues ? Relâche-moi tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il.

-Et pourquoi ? J'ai bien remarqué que tu aimais ce genre de choses. Tu es plutôt « M », n'est-ce pas ? Ca tombe bien, je suis « S », le taquina Gintoki.

-Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? répondit-il en rougissant et en tournant la tête sur le côté.

-T'inquiète, je vais y aller soft aujourd'hui, dit-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Et si quelqu'un arrive ? paniqua Hijikata.

-Raison de plus pour se dépêcher… »

Il défit la ceinture qui maintenait son kimono, les fit tomber tous deux au sol, défit les fermetures de son pantalon et obligea Hijikata à se mettre à genou.

« - A toi de jouer, Toushirou-chan~ » chantonna-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

Hijikata leva un instant les yeux vers son visage, le fixant avec intensité, puis obéit. Les mains toujours attachées, il commença à passer lentement sa langue sur tout son membre déjà bien gonflé. Gintoki soupira de plaisir et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Les fellations de cet homme étaient divines. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela avec qui que ce soit.

Hijikata, toujours à genou, continuait de recouvrir son sexe de sa salive, puis le mit avec hésitation dans sa bouche. Gintoki posa une main sur sa tète et lui agrippa les cheveux. C'était tellement bon, de se sentir dans sa bouche si chaude et si humide, qu'il se cambra, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa bouche. S'il continuait ainsi, il ne tarderait pas à se déverser en lui. Mais il se retint le plus possible.

Hijikata quant à lui sentait une fois de plus son pantalon devenir trop étroit. Soudain, Gintoki poussa un soupire rauque et éjacula dans la bouche du brun. Ce dernier, surpris, eut le réflexe d'avaler. Il recula la tête et Gintoki se retira de lui. Le Yorozuya regarda d'un air fiévreux son amant : à genou et menotté devant lui, les yeux bleus voilés de désir, la bouche entrouverte et un peu de sperme et de salive lui coulant le long du menton. Il posa une main chaude sur sa joue rougie.

« -Quelle vision érotique, Hijikata-kun… »murmura-t-il avec douceur. « Maintenant, debout. »

Sans rien dire, Hijikata obéit et se remit difficilement sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il devait faire peine à voir. Planant sur un petit nuage de luxure et de débauche, il ne pensait plus à grand-chose si ce n'est Gintoki. Ce dernier défit lentement sa chemise, bouton après bouton, s'amusant de l'impatience du brun qui, en bougeant ses poignets, faisait tinter les chaines de ses menottes. Il voyait sans mal son érection tendre son pantalon, mais décida de faire durer le plaisir. Son plaisir. Il frôla son torse, à peine une caresse, mais déjà Hijikata poussa quelques petits bruits adorables aux oreilles de Gintoki. Puis il attrapa un téton et s'amusa à le faire rouler entre se doigts.

« -Imagine que quelqu'un arrive, et qu'il nous voit. » lui rappela Gintoki.

Sans grande surprise, il vit un changement à peine perceptible en lui. Il était encore plus excité par la crainte d'être pris sur le fait.

« -Avoue que ça te plait.

-Ce n'est pas- , commença Hijikata.

-Avoue.

-… Ca ne me dérange pas…

-Hijikata. » dit-il d'un ton autoritaire en exerçant une légère pression de son genou sur son sexe.

« -D'accord, ça me plait ! »

Satisfait, Gintoki lécha lascivement son téton et reçu en retour une série de gémissements affriolants. Il fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon, puis la fermeture éclair, et le laissa descendre jusqu'aux chevilles, bien vite suivi par les sous-vêtements.

« -Ca ne doit pas être très agréable de porter des vêtements déjà souillés… A moins que tu n'aies pris ton pied à jouir en présence de tant de monde… »

Hijikata n'était pas en état de répondre quoi que ce soit, il n'arrivait plus à former des mots. Tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était cris, gémissements, et soupires. A sa plus grande surprise, Gintoki se plaça derrière lui.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

Ils n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin. Ils n'avaient fait que se caresser et se masturber, mais jamais l'un avait pénétré l'autre.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je maîtrise. Par contre, ça m'arrangerais que tu… » il lui donna un léger coup derrière le genou, le faisant tomber à genou. « …te mettes à quatre-pattes. »

Toujours accroché à la barre, le policier fit de son mieux pour s'appuyer sur ses genoux et sur ses coudes. Il retint une exclamation de surprise lorsque Gintoki passa sa langue là où personne ne l'avait jamais touché avant. Il se surprit à apprécier le contact. Il tremblait de plus en plus, et son amant continuait ainsi, il allait finir par jouir une deuxième fois.

Mais tout de même, c'était affreusement gênant. De sentir sa langue le caresser ici, et sa salive s'y déposer…

« -Ca devrait suffire… » marmonna Gintoki pour lui-même. « Allez, on se relève !

-T-Tu veux le faire debout ?

-Pour moi, ça ira, mais je me demande si toi tu vas tenir. »

Il l'aida à se relever et n'attendit pas avant d'enfoncer petit à petit un doigt en lui. Il le vit se tendre de surprise et d'inconfort. C'était sa première fois, après tout, rien d'étonnant. De son autre main, il attrapa le membre tendu de son amant et le caressa sensuellement. Il fit de même coup bouger ses doigt, de droite à gauche, l'enfonça, le retira presque, et recommença plusieurs fois. L'effet ne s'en fut pas attendre : Hijikata ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Cette sensation bien connue et incroyablement agréable devant, et cette autre sensation nouvelle mais non pas désagréable derrière. Il laissa un gémissement rouler dans sa gorge et le laissa s'échapper du bout des lèvres. Soudain, alors que Gintoki enfonçait de nouveau son doigt, une vague de plaisir le traversa et il poussa un cri aigu.

« -Enfin trouvé. » déclara Gintoki avec un soupire de contentement.

Sans attendre, il enfonça un deuxième doigt et recommença à buter sur ce point si sensible tout en entamant un mouvement de va et vient avec le sexe du brun. Ce dernier résista quelques minutes, mais finit par jouir dans la main de Gintoki. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait le brun, Gintoki pouvait lui donner n'importe quel ordre, il l'exécuterait. Il présenta sa main mouillée à Hijikata et lui ordonna :

« -Lèche. »

Comme prévu, Hijikata lécha sa main, lentement, sensuellement, faisant glisser sa langue sur sa paume, puis le long de ses doigts fins. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque Gintoki fit entrer un troisième doigt dans son intimité, le faisant pousser un cri où se mêlait plaisir et douleur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le membre du policier ne durcisse à nouveau.

« -Eh bien eh bien, Hijikata-kun, tu en veux encore ?

-N-Non…

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? » demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Il enfonça un peu plus ses doigts en lui, le faisant gémir.

« -Hmm…ah ! Non… !

-Alors quoi ?

-Continue…s'il-te-plait…

-C'est si gentiment demandé… »

Complètement ivre de plaisir, Hijikata peinait à tenir debout. Il suffit que Gintoki lui donne une petite tape sur la jambe pour qu'il ne tombe une fois de pus à genou, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, les jambes écartés, se donnant entièrement à lui. Il s'agenouilla derrière lui, puis caressa très lentement ses cuisses et ses fesses, le faisant languir. Il voulait se faire désirer, le torturer divinement à petit feu, le faire supplier. Il réprima ses pulsions sadiques. Ils n'avaient pas le temps, et lui-même commençait à devenir impatient. Sans prévenir, il le pénétra, le faisant crier de passion. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et s'enfonça peu à peu. Il sentait ses muscles se resserrer sur son membre.

« -Détends-toi un peu… »

Hijikata fit de son mieux pour se détendre, mais ne maîtrisait plus son corps. Il tremblait et frissonnait de toute part, et sentir son membre s'enfoncer et pulser en lui suffisait presque à le faire jouir. Il fut surpris d'entendre Gintoki gémir doucement à ses oreilles. Le Yorozuya ne pouvait pas se retenir. Son intérieur était si chaud, si agréable… ! C'est comme si tout son corps était fait pour satisfaire les plaisirs charnels. Malgré son manque d'expérience, lui faire l'amour était divin, il était tellement doué…

Il descendit ne de ses mains à son entre-jambe et entama un mouvement de va et vient. Puis, lorsqu'il fut totalement enfoncé en lui, il recula, puis donna un coup de hanche, faisant expirer tout l'air de ses poumons à Hijikata. Il en avait le souffle coupé. Il écarquilla de grands yeux, et au fur et à mesure que Gintoki s'enfonçait en lui, il ferma peu à peu ses paupières et laissa ses cris se répercuter contre les murs. Il le sentait à chaque mouvement glisser contre ses parois qui se serraient de plus en plus.

« -Aaah… ! Gintoki…

-Ha… Pas encore… » dit-il en mettant sa main de telle sorte qu'Hijikata ne puisse jouir.

Gintoki n'était pas encore prêt. Il ne voulait pas le laisser jouir tout seul. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. La pression du muscle du policier sur son sexe augmentait prodigieusement, le poussant dans un état de transe. Il était… tellement bon ! se dit-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il sentit un nouveau soupire vibrer le long de sa gorge nue. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Le rythme de ses hanches augmenta, aussi bien que les cris de plaisir du brun. Il serra sa main sur les hanches d'Hijikata. Il sentait sa peau glisser, couverte de sueur.

« -S'il-te-plait…Gintoki… Ca fait mal… j'ai mal… gémit-il difficilement.

-Mais c'est… une douleur agréable…

-Aaah...

-Non ?

-Ou-oui ! cria-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

-Toushi…

-Gintoki…Gintoki ! »

Gintoki retira sa main du sexe du brun et le laissa jouir sur le sol du train tandis qu'il tendit son corps, et, dans un dernier coup de hanche, se déversa en lui. Il resta un instant comme cela, essoufflé, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il n'avait… jamais été aussi bien. Son regard tourné vers le plafond descendit se poser sur le corps d'Hijikata devant lui, tremblant et trempé de sueur. Hijikata ne pouvait pas calmer son corps. Gintoki se retira de lui.

Le policier sentait le sperme de son amant couler délicieusement le long de ses cuisses. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi intense. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il était au bout de ses forces, il n'aurait pas pu tenir une minute de plus. Il sentit Gintoki fouiller dans sa poche de sa veste et y retirer quelque chose, puis défaire les menottes. Aussitôt, il se laissa tomber face contre terre et utilisa ses dernières forces pour se retourner sur le dos. Toujours aussi essoufflé, il ferma les yeux et ne pensa plus à rien.

Revenant progressivement à la réalité, il remarqua à quel point le sol du train était froid sur ses jambes et ses fesses nues. Il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur, et rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux inquiets de Gintoki.

« Oy, t'es sûr que ça va ? Tu respires drôlement fort.

-Et… à cause de qui… à ton avis… je suis comme ça ? fit-il remarquer entre deux respirations heurtées.

-Tu sais, moi, j'étais prêt pour u round de plus.

-Sérieux ?!

-Ouaip. T'as été génial. Par contre, tu vas sûrement avoir du mal à t'assoir dans les jours qui viennent. »

Hijikata ne répondit rien mais soupira. Il sentit la main de Gintoki délaisser son torse pour aller caresser sa joue. Ses gestes étaient si tendres… Ses yeux habituellement vides étaient en ce moment même incroyablement doux. Gintoki l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, la frôlant à peine de ses lèvres, et se releva puis ferma son pantalon.

« -Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer tout ça.

-Attends. Aide-moi d'abord à m'assoir. » lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Gintoki se pencha vers lui, attrapa sa main et l'aida à se redresser et à s'assoir contre un mur avant de partir. Hijikata rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir mis en colère cette fois là. Il réussit à reprendre son souffle et remarqua l'état dans lequel il était. Si quelqu'un passait et le voyait à moitié nu comme cela, il attirerait sûrement le déshonneur non seulement sur lui, mais aussi sur le Shinsengumi.

Il enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, ainsi que son pantalon et son caleçon qui gisaient à ses chevilles. Il retira également sa veste, sa chemise, et parcouru la pièce des yeux à la recherche du kimono de Gintoki. Il était pourtant certain qu'il l'avait balancé quelque part par là. Il le trouva et marcha difficilement en sa direction. Il l'enfila rapidement, mis la ceinture et retourna s'assoir.

Gintoki revint quelques instants plus tard et se figea en le voyant. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et rougit de plaisir. Hijikata, portant son kimono. En plus de cela, il l'avait mis négligemment et ses épaules nues semblaient lui demander de le prendre encore une fois avec passion. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Hijikata n'était plus en état. Mais le voir porter son kimono fit battre son cœur anormalement rapidement et un sourire idiot s'étala sur son visage.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hijikata, gêné d'une telle attention portée envers sa personne.

-Rien, rien. »

Il commença à nettoyer, épongeant toute sorte de liquides corporel ayant coulé par terre. Soudain, comme si de rien n'était, il lui demanda :

« -Tu portes mon kimono, maintenant ?

-C'était pour ça, ce sourire d'imbécile… Je le porte seulement parce que mes fringues sont foutues.

-T'inquiète, je vais les nettoyer. »

Il finit de nettoyer, ramassa les affaires du policier, l'aida à se relever et à marcher. Le pauvre, il commençait à ressentir le contrecoup et sa démarche avait quelque chose de robotique. Hijikata s'habitua pourtant rapidement et bientôt il put marcher tout seul.

« -Si t'es partant, tu peux passer ce soir pour récupérer tes affaires. On en profitera pour continuer ce qu'on vient de commencer, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

-J'ai tout un tas de jouets que je voudrais te faire essayer. »

Hijikata rougit et bredouilla quelques excuses, comme quoi il était déjà crevé, et ne pourrait jamais faire autant de fois l'amour en une seule journée Gintoki prit le pari et l'embrassa sur la joue.


End file.
